


家庭游戏

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi





	家庭游戏

在拉姆的家里一直有个不成文的规定，每当过生日的时候总要玩一个与礼物捉迷藏的游戏，从小时候起拉姆就从没在这个游戏上败下阵来，这是指他总能用最短的时间找到礼物，并且他将这个小游戏也分享给了希尔德布兰，很长一段时间里他总能嘲笑他的爱人是一个笨拙的人。

不过他不可能是永远的赢家，拉姆可以轻易地赢了希尔德布兰，可他无法赢过孩子们，当他们的第一个孩子尼奥出生后，藏礼物的活便都被他包揽了，他甚至加入了一些新的元素，比如在可能出现的地方留下了纸条，就是为了迷惑自己，拉姆第一次在生日游戏上获得了挫败感，他对此感到新奇并不气馁，可当他们的第二个孩子出生后，两个孩子闹在一起的力量要远远超过他的想象。

他们甚至能把礼物藏在邻居家的烟囱里，拉姆想起那个生日就感到头疼，他翻遍了家里所有角落，甚至掀起了阁楼上落灰的地毯，这下他可没法再嘲笑希尔德布兰了，因为他总能很快了解孩子们的心思，并得意洋洋地冲自己炫耀他找到的礼物。

为此拉姆为这个游戏设置一些规则，比如只能藏在有限范围内，又比如每次只能由一个人动手去藏，孩子们因此消沉了一段时间，也许只有两小时，因为希尔德布兰提议在孩子们认为值得纪念的日子里都可以进行这个游戏，很显然在对待孩子这件事上，拉姆总是不如希尔德布兰。

所以就有了现在这件事，拉姆刚刚结束了一场商务会议回到家，无论是在会议结束还是下飞机后拉姆都有告诉希尔德布兰自己的行程安排，可当他到家时却没有任何人出来迎接他，拉姆打开门叫了几声希尔德布兰的名字，空荡荡的房子里只剩下墙壁的回音。

拉姆从口袋里拿出手机看了一眼，希尔德布兰在五分钟前还给自己发了一条信息，如果他带着孩子们出门了也应该会提前告诉自己才对，拉姆疑惑了一阵，关上门时从门下缝隙里钻出了一张纸条，拉姆在看到的瞬间就明白了过来，他俯下身笑着捡起纸条。

【菲利爸爸，厨房！在厨房！】

这是尼奥的字，拉姆笑着将纸条折起收在口袋里，接着换下鞋走向厨房，他先给自己倒了杯水再敲了敲橱柜，然后打开了几个柜门，按照以往的惯例尼奥喜欢将大件的物品藏在柜子最里层，纸条会压在香料盒最下方，不过这一次厨房里什么也没有，拉姆翻找了一会儿在烤箱里的馅饼上发现了一些蛛丝马迹。

那个热气腾腾的馅饼上用巧克力写了一个【冰】的单词，拉姆关上烤箱转身走向冰箱，他几乎没有考虑太多就打开了冰柜层，从下层里拿出了冰格，冰格上刻着一些字，拉姆拿出蓝莓汁稍微倒上了一点，接着他忍不住的笑起来。

【真聪明，接下来是书房】

这一定是希尔德布兰刻上的，因为他并不允许孩子们用锋利的器具，拉姆笑着将冰格重新放进冰箱，接着走向下一个房间，他推开书房的门，首先在门后观察了一番，以往尤里安也曾在这里藏过些小物品，果然他在那个看上去摇摇欲坠的防撞角里找到了一张纸条。

【抱歉菲利爸爸，可我装不回去了】

拉姆摇摇头将防撞角装好，尽管这不是有效信息，但他还是高兴的将纸条收进口袋，他站起身走向书柜，这里是全家人最爱藏宝的地方，他们有很多书，也有许多相框，最重要的是孩子们的奖杯和奖牌，它们被单独陈列在书柜的第三层，用玻璃隔断稳妥的收藏起来，希尔德布兰曾在游戏规则里提议这里是唯一不允许被当做藏宝点的地方，孩子们虽然有些不明白却从不生气，事实上无论希尔德布兰做什么尼奥和尤里安也从不会发脾气，这真不公平，拉姆看着柜子想。

视线从第三层移开，拉姆挨个摸过每一本书，他对这里很熟悉，他在家的大部分时间都在这里度过，除了处理那些没完没了的商务工作，还有一些来自拜仁的遗留问题，老实说他挺讨厌这间房带给自己的压力，不过他当然明白房间本身并没有什么错。

“在这里。”

拉姆从抽出书本的空缺里找到了尤里安的玩具，那是一个飞行员的玩偶，他拿在手上仔细看了一圈，捏着飞行员的帽子下露出的一小截纸片将它一点一点地抽出来，上面并没有写字，而是画了一张笑脸，拉姆将玩偶放在书桌上，手指抚摸过笑脸的图案，他想起了很多事，还没来得及抒发些感慨便听见了桌柜里的声响。

他俯下身打开柜门，尤里安毛绒绒的金色脑袋是他看见的唯一色彩，他将他抱出来，尤里安边打着哈欠边说：“菲利爸爸好慢，我都睡着了。”

“抱歉抱歉，”拉姆吻着他的头发说，“尤里安太聪明，爸爸根本找不到。”

“蒂莫爸爸说你会第一个找到我，我可不信！”尤里安说话时眼睛重新亮起来，他挣扎着从拉姆怀里跳下，抓着他的手往外面跑。

拉姆看着尤里安晃动着背影说：“我们可以慢一点，尤里安，小心别撞到花架上，之前......”

“不能再慢了，”尤里安头也不转地说，“哥哥在院子里！”

拉姆笑了起来，他还从没经历过这样的寻宝游戏，被尤里安抓着的手感受到了温度和柔软，他跟在后面小心地护住周围，经过阳台时他看见了一些显而易见的线索，但他并没有停下来查看，任由尤里安拉着他的手一起打开院门走进后院里。

他们的后院最开始是拉姆自己设计的，在他的规划里这里会有一棵树，延长的花圃和泳池，可以的话他还想加一些烧烤架和躺椅，当他将这些想法告诉希尔德布兰后，他们有一些意见上的分歧，拉姆已经不太记得希尔德布兰是如何说服自己的，但毫无疑问的是，将后院交给希尔德布兰打理是一件正确的事，尽管他从没告诉过他。

尤里安停了下来，他站在秋千前指了指花圃然后快速捂住嘴，拉姆心领神会地看过去，接着他在一堆三色堇中找到了翻土用的小铲，铲子的方向指着不远处的玩具屋，拉姆走过去捡起散落在地上的玩具准备放回去，一转身他有些愣住了。

“尤里安，你们是什么时候搭好它的？”

尤里安没有说话，拉姆一时忘记手里的东西向前走去，那是一座树屋，此前希尔德布兰曾说希望能够在院子里搭建起来，可拉姆并没有太当回事，他甚至觉得那只是一句几个月前说的玩笑话，他走上楼梯推开半掩的门，尼奥坐在房间的正中央，他挥了挥手说着欢迎回来。

“所以，蒂莫呢？”拉姆环顾了四周柔声问到。

“蒂莫爸爸说找到他才能拿到礼物，”尼奥站起身从另一侧推出了一个画架，“不过爸爸说了我可以给你一些提示，比如这个。”

画架上是一幅拼图，大体图案已经成形，缺失的部分看上去是给自己的考题，拉姆牵住尼奥的手将他抱进怀里亲吻了他的侧脸，然后看着桌上堆落的单片冲他眨眨眼，尼奥摇了摇头快速的跑了出去。

“好吧，”拉姆耸了耸肩，“看来我得靠自己。”

完成这幅拼图并不是件难事，拉姆觉得自己只花了十分钟的时间就完成了，这是一副风景画，描绘的是日出的天空，拉姆盯了一会儿总算想起在哪儿见过这幅图，他站起身走出树屋，牵着孩子们的手回到屋内，三个人缓步走过楼梯来到二楼主卧，拉姆低着头轻笑了一下，接着敲了门。

门那一侧并没有动静，拉姆看了一眼尼奥，尼奥耸了耸肩没有说话，然后他看了看尤里安，尤里安转过头看向别处，于是拉姆伸手转动门把推开门，但卧室里谁也没有。

“蒂莫爸爸可没那么笨。”尼奥摇摇头说。

“原来最笨的是菲利爸爸。”尤里安接着说。

拉姆抱着手臂站在门口，他思索了一会儿突然抬起头说：“我知道了。”

孩子们看着他走向露台，于是快步跟了上去，露台的门被打开，希尔德布兰转过身来朝着他们微笑。

“我就说站在这里很容易被发现，”尼奥嘟起嘴来有些不满地说，“应该藏在柜子里的。”

“可柜子里很难受，”尤里安挠了挠头，“而且好困。”

希尔德布兰蹲下身握住他们的手不慌不忙地说：“既然菲利爸爸完成了任务，那么？”

尤里安牵起尼奥的手高兴地说：“我们去拿礼物！”

拉姆看着希尔德布兰站起身，从他身边走过想要跟上孩子们，但他被希尔德布兰从身后抱住，腰间的双手环的很紧，拉姆刚要说话，就听见希尔德布兰说：“趁着尼奥和尤里安不在。”

“什么时候搭的树屋？”拉姆问。

“在你出差前几天，那时和你说了，但你好像很忙，”希尔德布兰松开手走到他的身前，“喜欢吗？”

拉姆没有回答，他一如既往地不去坦诚这些，但他重新抱住希尔德布兰，接着亲吻他的嘴角，最后在听见脚步声时停了下来，他仍旧保持着拥抱的姿势看着他们，希尔德布兰拍了拍他的后背，拉姆有些不情愿地松开手。

尤里安将礼盒递了过去，拉姆蹲下身子接了过来，他在家人的期待目光中打开了礼盒。

“噢，这是......”

这是一件亲子装，老实说拉姆对希尔德布兰穿衣审美仍旧持着怀疑态度，这件当然也不例外。

“蒂莫爸爸说你一定会很喜欢，”尤里安拍着手看向希尔德布兰，“我们是不是可以穿着一样的衣服去庆典了？”

”当然。“希尔德布兰看向拉姆温柔地说，“你说呢，菲利？”

拉姆看了一眼孩子们又看了一眼希尔德布兰，他想果然不能被温情蒙蔽了双眼，就审美问题他和希尔德布兰还有很多路要走，当然最重要的是先纠正孩子们的审美。

”没问题。“拉姆笑着回答到。


End file.
